Friendship Often Ends In Love
by rawrrry
Summary: Rory meets Logan and the crew at a society party. There she also meets her Hayden grandparents. Logan makes a bet with Rory. ROGAN!
1. I plead the Fifth!

Lorelai and Rory Gilmore were climbing the steps up to the door of the Vanderbilt house. Emily said that their presence was required for this party since Yalies were supposed to attend.

"Ring the doorbell Mom", Rory uttered to her mother.

" You mean the shiny gold button? The same button that will lead us to yet another society party? Why would I want to do that? I refuse! I plead the fifth!" Lorelai countered.

"Mom. Fine, I'll ring the doorbell" and sure enough Rory did.

"Hello Miss. May I take your coat?" asked the maid. Rory and Lorelai handed their coats and soon Emily spotted them.

"Rory! Come on now darling, we have a lot of mingling to do." Without even a simple nod of agreement, Rory was soon walking towards a group of adults. "Rory, I'd like you to meet: the Vanderbilts, Rockefellers, Morgans, Huntzbergers, Carnegies, Bergdorfs and Dugreys. Their children are all starting at Yale like you this coming fall."

"Nice to meet you" quipped Rory. _The women look familiar. _

One of the adults then said "our kids are somewhere around here. Probably enjoying their infamous sub parties. I'm Katrina Vanderbilt." Rory smiled.

After what seemed like three hours of listening to the women talk about the next DAR meeting, Rory decided to what she thought was a study since her mother was nowhere to be found. When she entered the study she found a group of teenagers about her age and was about to leave when one said something.

"Oy mate, a lovely Sheila has come to join us!" said one of the other boys. " My name is Finn Morgan love" he then proceeded to kiss her hand.

One by one they introduced themselves. Next being a bubbly blonde. "Hi! I'm Stephanie Vanderbilt. Steph for short."

"Colin Rockefeller" then shook her hand.

"Seth Carnegie" another said

"Robert Bergdorf" introduced another, and then he winked. _Well, that was nice._

"Logan Huntzberger" said a brown-eyed blonde. _They all seem nice but they're probably all spoiled rich kids. They seem familiar. Have I met them before? _Rory thought.

"Oh, my name is Rory Gilmore." Rory said, "It was really nice meeting you all but I'm gonna go look for my mom."

"Really? Leaving already?" Logan asked

"In a hurry?" Colin said. _She's a Gilmore. Maybe the granddaughter. Oh they don't have that much money. Probably a little lower than mine but they are old money._

"Well, I'm not leaving. Just looking for my mom," Rory answered

Stephanie then perkily answered, "Ooh we'll help"

"Well… ok sure"

"Yay this sounds exciting. I get to hang out with a girl"

Rory thought that only Stephanie would only be following her but soon found out that all the guys also were coming. Then Rory stopped in her tracks and just looked around. She didn't notice when someone came up behind her though. "Hello children."

Logan, Steph, Colin, Finn, Robert and Seth were all speechless. Right in front of them was a very intimidating man, Supreme Court Judge Straub Hayden and his wife Francine Hayden.

"Hello sir" they all answered.

Rory, ever the curious reporter, wondered why the group all of a sudden said hello to someone. _Must be someone important_. Then she turned around and what she saw in front of her made her mad. It was her grandparents and the last time that they have had contact with her was the dinner years ago when they called her a mistake. She stood there glaring at them and the group wondered why she was so cold to them.

_Why is she doing that? Doesn't she know who this is? _Thought all six of the other teens.

"Lorelai." Said Straub

"Rory. Call me Rory" Rory retorted and everyone else stood gaping at what she had just said.

"But of course"

"Yes, that's what I'm normally called by."

"So we see that you are going to attend Yale. Am I right?"

"Yes, I'm attending Yale."

"Did you get accepted to all the school you applied to dear?" Asked Francine. Then with Rory's nod she continued, "and those schools are?"

"Yale, Harvard, Princeton, Stanford, Duke and Columbia." Rory stated solidly.

"Why not attend Harvard then?" inquired Straub.

"Gilmores are a legacy at Yale."

"But Haydens attend Harvard"

"Rory **Gilmore**. I am a **Gilmore**"

"Also a Hayden."With that, everyone around them was shocked.

"Biologically, but I haven't been on good terms with Haydens excluding dad"

"You would be good at Harvard. I know Harvard has been your dream."

"I will be attending Yale"

"Fine. We would like for you to attend lunch with us on Saturday."

_I can't believe this! First they start talking to me as if we talk everyday and that dinner never happened. Now they want dinner? I'll give them a chance, I guess._

"Okay. What time?"

"1:00 at the Club" Francine readily answered. Then the two walked away.

Lorelai bounded over to her daughter and proceeded to try and cheer her up. "Wow! Did you see that? The Haydens talked to you! Oh my gosh? Is it true? You're their granddaughter? I can't believe it! You want coffee? Coffee is always good!" The six teenagers were left unnoticed by the two and after three cups of coffee Lorelai started again but on a more serious note. "Sweets its okay. You don't have to go this lunch. I can try to get you out but I won't promise success."

"No mom. It's okay"

"Mom?" mouthed Finn to his friends, which didn't get unnoticed by Lorelai.

"Oh daughter of mine, introduce me to your friends." Lorelai happily stated. _Whom I'd already had the pleasure of meeting. _

"Oh um, sorry for ignoring you guys. Umm mom, this is Stephanie, Colin, Logan, Finn, Robert, and Seth." Rory said pointing to each of them.

"Nice to meet you guys." Lorelai like that Rory was interacting with other kids and she knew these people would help Rory come out of her shy shell. "Well Hun, we should go now if we want our movie night." Upon seeing the frowning faces on the other guys she continued, "Your little friends could come too if they're not busy, especially the exotic guy with the accent!" Lorelai squealed.

Rory thought about it for a moment and then turned to her friends "do you guys want to?"

'Sure's and 'Yea's were said around the six and after saying each of their goodbyes they headed outside.


	2. The Way Barbie Likes Ken

AN: ooh thanks for the reviews guys. Dean and Rory never went out but he is going to be in this story. Dont worry though cause i hate Dean and i love Logan. Anyways you guys were mentioning another story The Other Grandparents I haven't read it yet but if they have the Hayden thing, I guess I will. Anywho there is a bit of Rogan action in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad isn't it? I wish I owned Logan, Finn and Colin

* * *

Once they got outside Logan spoke up "We brought our cars. So, we should just follow you?"

"Sure" said Lorelai and Rory in unison.

Logan, Seth, Finn, Steph, Colin and Robert all agreed that they would ride in Finn's SUV. Logan was the one assigned to drive because Finn was in a heated argument with Robert. Steph and Colin were discussing her latest outing with Colin's American Express Black card. Seth and Logan were seated in the front lost in their own thoughts.

_A Hayden? I just talked to a Hayden. Oh God. Did I wink at her? Shit! I hope not. Well, she is hot but she's a Hayden AND a Gilmore that's double the amount of money all six of us added together! _That was Seth.

Logan was also deep in thought and was somewhat on the same topic as Seth. _Rory was gorgeous! She probably has a boyfriend. _

* * *

"Oy mate! I just asked if you had any alcohol!"

"Well couldn't you have asked said question WITH clothes? I mean seriously Finn!"

"Robert, I feel that my body is a great piece of art. It is something that people should see. Now, could people see my body very well if clothes were in the way? I think not."

"Finn, I am sure that many people have seen 'your great piece of art'. Particularly girls you pick up from bars."

"Not just any girls. Redheads mate. Remember that, redheads." Robert shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

"Steph, my Black card is **literally** bent from all the swiping you did. Look at it!" Then Colin showed his card bent.

"There were so many pretty things. Think of it this way Colin, instead of coming home with ten bags in each hand like last month, this time I came home with nine bags in one hand and eight in the other!" Stephanie complied.

Colin just rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Everyone seemed to be quiet now just wondering what to think of one Rory Gilmore Hayden. Then Finn got tired of the silence, "Mate, she's a Hayden."

"I hit on her. I winked at her. You think Judge Hayden is going to kill me for that? Or Richard even?" That came out from a very nervous looking Robert.

"Mate, I kissed her hand." Finn said proudly.

"I think she's nice. She doesn't seem mean but she comes from a lot of money you guys. Way more than ours. It's like double ours together and you get hers. There was even a rumor that she was a direct relative to royalty. I'm related to royalty but not like her, she's a cousin of prince William! I'm just the niece of a duchess in Castle Van de Bilt!" Stephanie exclaimed with a disbelieving face.

"Hey Robert, you were close to me when I introduced myself. Did I go 'Hey, Seth Carnegie' then wink? Wait… no… I didn't. Good! Man, a Hayden and a Gilmore."

"She may come from a lot of money but you guys do know that she was Lorelai Gilmore's daughter. Otherwise known as the 'scandal'" Colin replied.

"Scandal my ass Colin! She can fit in perfectly in high society!" Logan retorted.

_Now why would Logan defend a girl just like that?_ The other five thought.

"My mate Logan here is right. She does fit in perfectly" entered the Aussie

"And how would you know? You didn't pay enough attention to her. You were too busy looking for a redhead."

"I was not! My mother happens to be a very big gossip and it just so happens that the lovely Gilmore Hayden has met ALL of our parents." All eyes turned to Finn, except Logan who was following Lorelai's car. "You heard me. She met ALL of them and apparently they think that she is so lovely they would have mistaken her for someone who grew up with society but she has a brain. Trophy wife isn't something for her. At least, that's what Mitchum said. In fact she aspires to be a journalist! Our very own reporter girl who is going to be in the Yale Daily News! I told you my mother was good at gossiping."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL **Meanwhile in the Gilmore car **RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"So sweets what do you think about Logan and them?" Lorelai asked Rory hoping for particularly good input about Logan.

Rory looked at her mom for a second, knowing exactly what she meant about what she thought about them. It was a question with a hidden question 'if she liked any of them as more than a friend'. "Finn was nice. He's exotic but I don't think I like him the way a Barbie would like Ken. I am assuming that he thinks alcohol is the elixir of life, not coffee. I would have given him a chance." She answered in a melodramatic voice then continued. "Colin seems, I don't know, stiff maybe? He shook my hand in a very busyness-y way. Like he just made a business deal but I think there's more to him. I honestly don't know."

"Okay, continue" Lorelai urged.

"Hmm I like Stephanie! She seems very perky and I think she would be able to survive in the Gilmore life. She's playful and could be a good friend at the same time you know?" Lorelai nodded. "Robert winked at me, I smiled. He seems nice, but I had a feeling that he was not as close as the others are. Seth seems like a nice, smart guy. I couldn't really read him much."

"What about Logan sweets? What do you think about him?" Lorelai wondered.

Lorelai heard Rory sigh then answer "Logan was really quiet. He seems eerily familiar like I've met him before."

"Huh"

"Yeah, its weird. There's something about Logan that just screams 'I'm a cocky, smart guy and with one smile you will fall in love with me.'"

"Well, did he give you that smile? Are you in love with him now?"

"Mom! Yea sure he's cute but I'm not just going to flock to him like other girls. I couldn't really tell much about him though because he was really quiet."

"You think he's hot" Lorelai pointed out but Rory said nothing she just looked out the window. "Hun, you like him don't you?"

"Yea mom. I don't know why. We haven't even had a proper conversation yet. What if he's just some dumb guy?"

"Oh Ror don't worry about it. I bet you he's not dumb."

Rory contemplated for a bit then changed the subject, "so what do you think about the lunch on Saturday? Am I supposed to call them grandpa and grandma now?"

"You really don't have to go Rory. Try to get out of it, they're probably just going to hurt your feelings again. They haven't spoken to us in four years!"

"But Mom, they are my grandparents. I have to go, I said yes."

"Alright. We're here and Logan and them are getting out of their car already."

"Hey Ace" Logan said to Rory

"Ace?" Rory asked.

"Heard you were an aspiring journalist."

"Oh" Rory blushed.

Then Finn broke in "Rory! Reporter Girl! Wonderful town you've got here. What's it called?"

"Stars Hallow" Lorelai and Rory both answered. Then proceeded to go up the steps of the porch.

"This is your house Gilmore?" asked Colin.

"Yup. I grew up here ever since I was 10." Rory answered.

Robert examined the place and said "small but homey."

"Yea, we try to target for the homey feeling." Lorelai said.

"I like it here. It feels like an actual house where a little kid could grow up," Steph stated what all of them were thinking.

"It's not like the cold building I grew up in" that came from Logan.

"Yea. Well, you guys can put your stuff down. We don't have all of the proper materials for a movie night. Especially one with eight people" Lorelai instructed.

"Ooh let's go to Dooses! Quickly! They're closing in ten minutes! We need our food!" Rory shouted excitedly. They all went outside and started their walk towards Dooses then Rory spoke up again "so mom, what is our movie list?"

"Ooh! I have the play list all ready! First Willy Wonka."

"Oompa Loompas!" Rory exclaimed with a smile.

"Then Pippi Longstockings"

"Pippi! We haven't seen her in so long," Rory pouted

"And then the last thing is a surprise!"

"A surprise? I don't like surprises." Rory said.

"Ace, do you not like the surprise itself or the process of waiting for the surprise?" Logan teased.

Rory just sent Logan a playful glare.

* * *

AN: I want Rory to be iniated into the LDB but thats gonna be wayyyy later on but I need ideas now on the trials and stuff. Please 


	3. Super Psychic Ninja Powers

AN: So here is the third chapter. Rogan action! YAY! but its not the actual movie/surprise thing yet. I wanted to say props to mrmp cos she kinda figured out that there was something going on with the huntzbergers and the gilmores. and thanks to mochaddicted79 for the LDB iniation business.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did own Logan, I wouldnt be here right now.

* * *

Once they had entered Doose's, Steph, Colin, Finn, Robert and Seth just stood by the door not knowing what to do. The last time they had ever been to such a small store to actually buy things was, well they never did go to a small store like Doose's. Lorelai had told Rory to get the necessary movie night food, excluding coffee, at Doose's while she was going to go to Luke's and get the coffee supply. Logan followed Rory around the store as she picked out the food and was extremely surprised how much she was getting.

"Wow Ace! Are you planning on feeding a third world country? That's an awful lot of food you got there. You sure you can finish that?"

"Oh between my mom and me, we can finish this and more. Now… I saw baseball size marshmallows somewhere around here yesterday. Oh! Here we go!"

"I saw some Red Vines over there. Four pounds worth." Logan teased.

"Four pounds! Wow! Go get two!"

"Ace, eight pounds of Red Vines?"

"Exactly! Exciting huh? Now… where did that coffee flavored Hershey's with almonds go? Those were so good!"

"I bet they were. How about Twinkies?"

"Twinkies! Doesn't that sound like 'twinkle twinkle little star'?"

"Right you are Ace"

"Oh my gosh! That reminds me! Starburst! Ha! 'Little star' is like starburst!" Then walked into another aisle.

"Okay Ace. What about Snickerdoodles?"

"I love Snickerdoodles! They're all cinnamony you know?"

"Snickerdoodles remind you of anything?" Logan said grinning.

"Snickers! Ehh grab one bag. Let's see what else…Chex Mix!"

"And what flavors would miss Gilmore like?"

"Uh, traditional, chocolate, pizza, jalapeno, margarita, barbecue, hot and spicy, and sweet and savory."

"All of that?" Logan stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes"

"You can't eat all of that by yourself."

"I never said I, by myself, would eat all of that."

"No one can finish all of that."

"Riiiight. Obviously you've never seen my mother and I eat during our movie nights."

"This is my first movie night with you. So yes, I've never seen you and your mother eat during movie nights."

"Well you're in for a treat."

"I'll make a deal with you."

"I won't say yes just yet Mister. What is this fine deal?"

"If everything and I mean EVERY SINGLE BIT of the food is finished by the time the last movie is done then I would have to…"

"You would have to" Rory paused thinking, " profess your undying love to Taylor."

"Who is Taylor?"

"That is beside the point. What happens if EVERY SINGLE BIT of the food is NOT finished by the time the last movie is done?"

"You have to kiss…" Logan grinned "me."

"You? My, my aren't we confident."

"Ready for my kiss is more like it."

"Sure. Well sorry to be the bearer of bad news but my mother and I have ordered a full menu of Chinese food for our Godfather marathon and in the end we just had to order more." Rory grinned.

Logan tried to think of something to say but could not come up with anything. _Damn. Double Damn! _

Rory could tell that Logan could not come up with anything and she was glad that it was her that got the last word. She turned around and started paying for all of her purchases when Logan whispered in her ear, "I hate it when things don't go my way. It makes me so horny." Rory turned to face him then stared at him in disbelief while Logan smirked.

* * *

"They like each other" Steph stated.

Colin looked at her then nodded in agreement saying "they just don't see it yet."

"Mate, Logan hasn't even tried to get her number yet."

"Well, he is already going to her house" observed Robert.

Seth then continued "but he's going to her house in a simple platonic way."

"Well, I think that they look cute together. Plus she could be good for Logan. I mean, that line of girls will finally be gone! No more interuptions during our Wednesday dinners from random girls."

"That would be nice." Colin

"I would finally be able to hit on some girls who hasn't slept with Huntz yet" Robert

"Logan will still come to the pub right? And drink and party?" Finn

Seth looked at him then said "Of course Finn." Then under his breath he muttered "you and your alcohol."

Then Lorelai came in "Hey guys. What are you talking about?"

Steph knew that Logan liked Rory and if he was here he wouldn't want Lorelai to find out about it so quickly so she said " Whether Willy Wonka is better than Hotel Rwanda."

"Willy Wonka. Hands down duh!"

"That's what I said but nooooooo."

"Haha well we are going to watch Mr. Wonka tonight anyways!"

Rory and Logan joined the rest of the group who were discussing the finer points of Willy Wonka with Lorelai using Oompa Loompas as an example. Rory still felt the tingle in her ears after Logan had whispered to her but at the same time she felt agitation towards Logan. Lorelai and the group stopped what they were talking about and looked at the two people in front of them. That was when Lorelai sensed something bothered Rory.

"Hun, I have super psychic ninja powers and I sense that something is bothering you."

"HA HA HA Mom. No nothing is bothering me. Why?"

"Oh you just had that look on your face that said 'something is bothering me but I don't know why.'"

"Oh"

"Yea," then Lorelai spoke to the others, "you guys all ready? I have the coffee, I ordered the pizza and the chinese."

"I have the stuff from Doose's Lorelai" answered Logan.

"Okay, let's see if Rory and you picked out good food," she then started to go through the bag Logan was carrying. "Red Vines! Ooh eight pounds of Red Vines! You did good kids!"

"Yea mom. Come on we have to get home so we can start the movie then finish all the food." Rory directed the last part to Logan but Logan just looked at her innocently.

Everyone watched the exchange of looks between Rory and Logan and Finn, ever the brave one, asked "why finish all the food love?"

"Logan here assumed that we couldn't finish all the food so he made a deal with me."

Stephanie looked interested and asked "what was the deal Logan?"

"I said that if all of the food was not finished by the end of the last movie, Rory" then Logan paused for dramatic effect and continued "kisses me." Everyone stared at him wide-eyed and Lorelai seemed amused.

"And I said that if we DID finish all of the food then Logan has to profess his undying love to Taylor." At that Lorelai started laughing hysterically while the others, including Logan, just stared at them.

Colin then asked, "This Taylor is a girl right?"

"Yea Ace, Taylor is a girl?" Logan really wanted to know.

Trying to control her laughter Lorelai said "No. Taylor. Is. Our. Mayor. He. Was. The. One. At. The. Cashiers. At. Doose's!" Then she continued on laughing.

Everyone else joined in the laughter except for Logan. Then Robert said "You better hope everyone gets full because I am helping finish all of this food just to see you say that to the old man!"


	4. Pictures Where You Look Like a Swan

AN: So there is Rogan action. Thank you for all of those supporters out there but I dont know if i should continue it because i got a review saying that my story was copied off of another story which i think she/he meant it was copied from the other grandparents. but i havent read that! jeez.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Not Gilmore Girls, Not willy wonka, pippi and all that good stuff

* * *

The group of eight started to walk towards the house with everyone still laughing at Logan. Logan first thought it was annoying but he soon joined in the laughter. When they entered the house Lorelai told Rory and Logan to set up the food while everyone else would help set up the blankets and pillows around the couch.

"So Ace, about Taylor…"

"Oh yes Taylor. I know exactly when you are going to perform your little skit for him."

"Oh really? Do tell. When will I profess my love?"

"On Sunday there's going to be the Stars Hallow annual carnival!"

"So you want to see me again on Sunday? You know you could have just asked me out. You don't have to use a bet in order for you to get me to come back to Stars Hallow." Logan smirked.

"That's not what I said Logan!" Rory glared at Logan but he just smirked in return. _God, that smirk!_

"Sure," Logan replied nonchalantly.

That was when Lorelai decided to step in and call the two into the living room. "Ror, Logan. Bring out the food. The Chinese and the pizza came already."

Rory turned to her mom and nodded, "okay Mom," then she turned her back on Logan and walked towards the living room.

Lorelai looked at Logan seriously, "what did you do to her?"

"Nothing. We just had a few words about the carnival on Sunday."

"Oh. I didn't know you were coming."

Logan grinned, "Rory said she wanted me to," then he too walked towards the living room.

_Huh_. Lorelai thought then stalked off to the group of seven waiting for movies.

When Rory walked into the living room she took in what she saw. _Wow. Mom has really out done herself this time._ All of the blankets in the house were piled haphazardly around the couches and table. There were three large pizza boxes with huge amounts of toppings. Chinese food take out boxes were all over the table. Pillows were placed wherever there was an empty space and once Rory and Logan had put down all of the sweets, the living room looked like slumber party heaven. Three tapes were positioned next to the TV and Rory went over to see what the last tape was when Lorelai came in took all three tapes away from her.

"It's a surprise!" Lorelai beamed.

Rory went over and positioned herself on the couch and so did Logan and Lorelai. Finn was seated next to the couch on top of a pillow happily eating the Margarita Chex. Seth and Robert were seated on both sides of the table filled with food. Stephanie was sitting between Colin and Finn near Rory who was sitting between Logan and Lorelai. Logan liked his seat next to Rory and was grinning madly.

"Wipe that grin off your face mate." Finn smirked and Logan glared at him.

"Okay so, Willy Wonka first!" Rory exclaimed while Lorelai put in the tape.

"Oompa Loompas!" Lorelai cheered.

In between eating, Lorelai and Rory would mimic what was happening in the movie. "There's no earthly way of knowing which direction we are going. There's no knowing where we're rowing, or which way the river's flowing. Is it raining? is it snowing? is a hurricane a-blowing? Not a speck of light is showing, so the danger must be growing. Are the fires of hell a-glowing? Is the grisly reaper mowing? YES! The danger must be growing, for the rowers keep on rowing and they're certainly not showing any signs that they are slowing!" Lorelai sang happily.

Everyone else stared at them in awe. All were having very similar thoughts. _How can they eat like that? A quarter of the food is already done! I'd mistake them as sisters, not mother and daughter! I wish my mom and I were like that._

"In spring time, the only pretty ring time. Birds sing, hey ding, A-ding A-ding. Sweet Lovers love the Spring." Rory sang.

From the corner of his eyes, Logan looked at the girl sitting next to him. _Wow. She's amazing; she can eat and still look gorgeous plus she can have a good time._

When the Oompa Loompas sang again both Lorelai and Rory sang together.

"Oompa loompa doompadee doo

I've got another puzzle for you

Oompa loompa doompadah dee

If you are wise you'll listen to me

Who do you blame when your kid is a brat

Pampered and spoiled like a siamese cat

Blaming the kids is a lie and a shame

You know exactly who's to blame

The mother and the father

Oompa loompa doompadee dah

If you're not spoiled then you will go far.

You will live in happiness too

Like the oompa loompa doompadee do! Whooooooooo!"

"Oy Mate! I want to join in on the fun!" Finn exclaimed pouting.

"Jump in whenever you want to Finn! The water is fine!" Lorelai laughed.

Near the end of the movie Lorelai, Rory, Finn and Steph all imitated Mr. Wonka, "He lived happily ever after."

Rory looked at the food before her then turned to Logan, "Huh! Would you look at that? The table is half empty."

Logan replied saying "Hmm. I'd say it's half full."

"Okay 'nough chit chat! It's Pippi time!" Lorelai shouted.

Rory turned to her mom, "Pippi!"

"Pippi's a redhead!" Finn cheered.

Robert looked at Finn then cooly said, "has she seen your, how did you put it? Your great piece of art?"

"Why no. My dear Robert, she has not had the pleasure yet." Robert shook his head.

"Play!" Lorelai shouted as she pressed the button. She sat back down and soon started eating. Again.

Lorelai and Rory both imitated the movie but not as much as they did in Willy Wonka. They soon engaged in a dialouge with Lorelai being Pippi, "I want a GRAND piano"

"I've never seen a REAL grand piano before! But I don't think they sell grand pianos at the hardware store." Rory.

"Well every good store sells grand pianos." Lorelai.

"I can't play the piano." Rory.

" Well, you can't say that until you see one!" Lorelai.

They continued on copying the movie while eating the food laid out in front of them and soon the movie finished.

"Pippi is a good redhead," commented Finn.

"That she is," stated Seth.

Lorelai stood up and took out the movie from the tape player then faced everyone while holding the 'surprise video.' Rory was on the edge of her seat wondering what the mystery video could be. She hoped it wasn't one of the home videos she had made when she was in her 'I want to be an actress' stage. Lorelai inserted the video and stopped it right before it started playing then faced her audience and said, "so, Colin, Finn, Logan, Stephanie, Seth and Robert. You guys have known each other since you were very small because of your mothers right?" At their nods Lorelai continued, "You all know that I grew up in high society and that I hated it. I mean debutante balls, mingling, boring parties, socialites, DAR, pictures where you look like a swan…" Lorelai rambled.

"Mom. We get the point: society sucks. Now, can you please continue on with the story?"

"Right. Well, your mothers also grew up around that kind of environment but unlike me, they were able to tolerate it. I couldn't stand high society so when I had Rory, I ran away. You see, your mothers and I were the best of friends when we were growing up. We were like you guys, even though they were older than me, we were always together. We would only let our guards down when we were together. But when Rory came and I left we didn't keep in touch very much because I didn't want anything to do with society and they knew that if they socialized with Rory and I they would be talked about."

"But they are the ones that usually start the rumors." Colin pointed out.

Lorelai took a deep breath then answered, "Yea, but other people start rumors too. So anyways, we planned that once every year we would go on outings together. When I had Rory, it was the same year that they all had you guys. So when we went on our outings we brought all of you. We stopped bringing you when you were five so the last time you were with us on our get-togethers was when you were four. I didn't want Rory to be brought in to society so I didn't bring her anymore and you weren't brought anymore."

"I've met them before? Is that why they seemed so familiar?" Rory questioned.

"Yea. On the last time we brought you guys I brought a camera." Lorelai grinned, "I hid it from Rory and I'm guessing your parents hid their copy from yours also. So I decided that tonight, even though it's like three in the morning, I would show it to you guys. I'll let you watch this by yourself. I'm getting sort of sleepy. I hope I don't get in trouble with your parents for showing this…" Then she pressed play and left the room.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL THE VIDEO RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL 

"_How do you turn this thing on?" came Lorelai's voice._

_Shira came into view and said, "Shouldn't there be a red button?"_

"_Hey the red light is on! Lorelai! It's been recording already!" Katrina shouted._

"_Oh! Ha!" Lorelai laughed._

_Then Virginia Morgan giggled "Lor, you should know how to use that! We used it at the bar with the boys one night remember?"_

"_I remember that night!" came Cecilia Bergdorf._

_Melissa Rockefeller dreamily said "the night we met the boys."_

"_That was a good night." Lillian Carnegie replied._

"_We came home drunk that night." Stated Virginia._

"_We should check the children," announced Shira._

"_Let's!" cheered Cecilia._

_The camera began to move and soon was following six women towards the playground. Once they were at the playground seven children were spotted. Two tall browned haired boys were tossing sand at each other while one was just watching them. A blonde boy was trying to get the attention of one brunette girl who was on a swing reading a Dr. Seuss book while a little boy in a vest was talking to a bubbly blonde girl about her doll. _

"_Finn! Robert! Stop throwing sand at each other!" ordered Virginia and Cecilia._

"_He started it" Finn pointed at Robert._

"_He said that I wasn't allowed to talk to the girls he talks to!" justified Robert._

"_I saw it all Auntie! It was true!" Seth said._

"_Logan! Stop bothering Rory!" Shira said to the four year old._

"_I wasn't bothering her mom! I was just trying to say hi! Finn said I could say hi since she looked like she had no cooties!" defended Logan._

"_It's alright. He didn't really say anything. He was just staring at me." Rory said._

"_I wasn't staring!"_

"_Yes you were."_

"_Nuh uh"_

"_Yea huh"_

"_Nuh uh"_

"_Yea huh"_

"_Nuh uh"_

"_That's what you want me to think but I saw you looking at me. I can read and look." Then she stuck her tongue out and him and he returned the gesture._

_Shira shook her head and went over to the benches._

_Melissa went to the little blonde girl and the boy, "Colin honey, why are you shouting at Stephie?"_

"_Stephie won't admit that her doll isn't real!"_

"_She is real and she isn't a doll! She is a pretty, small girl!"_

"_She doesn't breathe! She's not real!"_

"_How do you know she doesn't breathe? Did you hear her not breathe?"_

"_Well, she's too small to be a real person!"_

"_Don't hurt her feelings!"_

"_Stephie! She doesn't have any!"_

"_Yes she does Colin!" Then Stephanie went over to Logan and Rory with Colin following her and she introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Stephanie but people call me Stephie."_

_Rory looked at her and smiled, "Hi, my mommy says my name is Lorelai but everyone calls me Rory. I like your doll."_

"_She isn't a doll. She's a little person."_

_Rory nodded, "What's her name?"_

"_Her name is Emily."_

"_My grammy's name is Emily but I don't talk to her much."_

"_My grammy's name is Sheila. I only see her when we go to parties" Stephanie said._

_Meanwhile, Colin and Logan were having their own conversation away from the girls._

"_Colin do you like Stephie?" Logan asked._

_Colin hesitantly answered, "Stephie is really pretty. Do you like that girl with Stephie?"_

"_She's really quiet but my mommy says her name is Rory."_

"_Logan, do you like her?" Colin asked. _

_Logan was about to answer but Seth, Robert and Colin took that time to enter the conversation. "Hello mates!"_

"_Finn why are you covered in sand?" Logan asked._

"_Yea Robert why are you covered in sand?" Colin inquired._

_Seth answered for the both of them, "They had a fight."_

"_Really? What about?" Logan._

"_That Robert can't talk to the girls Finn talks to." Seth proudly answered._

"_He did!" Robert shouted._

"_Okay." Colin and Logan replied._

_Then Lorelai called them over to the picnic table, "Kids! It's time to eat!"_

_All seven of them ran to the picnic table Colin sat next to Steph who was already sitting next to Rory, which left one spot on the other side of Rory. Finn was about to sit next to Rory when Logan sat next to her. "Hey! I was going to sit next to her!"_

"_Too bad."_

"_Fine! I'll sit across from her! That way I can see her face! You can only see the side of her head! Ha!"_

_Finn then proceeded to sit next to Robert and Seth across from Rory. He then smiled at Rory and Rory smiled back._

_Shira came to the head of the table and announced "Okay kids, we have mac and cheese, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and ham and cheese sandwiches. For drinks we have orange juice. Raise your hands if you want mac and cheese." Finn, Rory, and Steph raised their hands and were handed their drinks and food._

"_Raise your hands if you want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Robert raised his hand and was handed his drink and sandwich._

"_And Logan and Seth you want ham and cheese." At their nods, they were given their meal._

_Everyone began eating, including the mothers, but Rory raised her hand. Lorelai noticed her daughter raising her hand and asked, "What's wrong Rory?" Everyone looked at Rory._

"_Mom. I don't want orange juice. I want coffee." Rory pouted._

_All the mothers looked at Lorelai and wondered what she was going to do. Lorelai took another cup out of the basket, poured coffee in it and handed it to Rory._

"_Thankie." _

_Virginia looked at Lorelai "you let her have coffee?" Lorelai nodded. _

_Everyone finished their lunches and the kids began playing again except for Rory who started reading. Logan approached her while everyone else was playing tag. "Hi Rory."_

"_Hi Logan"_

"_What are you reading?"_

"_Oh All the Places You Could Go"_

"_I read that before"_

"_Really?" Rory looked up at him._

"_Yea. It's good." He continued to watch her read then said, "You're real pretty."_

_Rory blushed, "thanks"_

"_You want to be my girlfriend?"_

_Rory blushed and smiled "Okay"_

"_Okay I get to hug you now and hold your hand. That's what boyfriends do, that's what my sister told me. She says that her boyfriend hugs her and is really nice. Sometimes they kiss on the cheek but we don't have to do that."_

"_I know, but we can if you want to." Then they hugged and Logan kissed her on the cheek._

"_Awwwwwwwwwwww" Lorelai, Shira, Melissa, Katrina and Lillian cooed._

"_That's so sweet." Cecilia exclaimed._

"_Ah young love." Virginia said._

"_Oy mate! Logan is hugging the little Rory!"_

"_That's cause she's my girlfriend!" Logan beamed and held Rory's hand._

"_What's a girlfriend?" Stephanie asked._

"_I don't know but Honor says that she has a boyfriend and she is a girlfriend but they hug and kiss and stuff."_

"_That's nice." Robert said._

"_If you like those kind of things." Colin commented._

_Lorelai and the mothers then come in. Lorelai announces, "Ror we have to go."_

"_Do we have to?"_

"_Sorry Ror"_

"_Fine." Rory said hesitantly._

"_Say bye to your little boyfriend."_

"_Bye Logan," She hugged him and she kissed his cheek then turned to the others "bye guys! Bye Stephie!"_

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL END VIDEO RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

The television turned black and silence engulfed the room. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

Steph: _Wow, Colin likes me. Oh my god! Logan is or was Rory's boyfriend? _

Colin: _I just admitted I like Steph. Shit! Wonder what Logan is going to do._

Robert:_ I remember that day! I had sand in my underwear when I came home._

Seth: _Finn and Robert still argue about the same thing everyday! Ha!_

Finn: _Logan and Rory? Logan is off the market? They haven't broken up yet… would that mean that they were cheating on each other when they went on dates? I'm really confused. I need alcohol._

Logan: _Ace? My girlfriend? I don't remember that day. Wait, oh yeah! But, I don't remember her being my girlfriend! We never broke up did we? Am I still her boyfriend? Hey that wouldn't be too bad. Wait Huntz! You're falling for her! _

Rory:_ That's why they were so familiar! But crap! Logan was my boyfriend? I think it would be safe to say that since we forgot about it each other, technically we're not really going out right now. Logan is somehow my boyfriend… wow… that sounds nice actually. Gilmore! No! You don't even know him that well and he's so cocky!_

Finn knew that Logan was probably worried about the boyfriend business so he tried to lighten up the mood. "So… is all the food gone?"

"Let's see…" Seth replied and started perusing.

* * *

AN: If i do continue, who should win the bet? Will logan kiss rory? will logan profess his undying love? 


	5. Now Are You Liking Things Down Under?

AN: Sorry for not updating in like four days. I had a little trouble with this chapter because a lot of you said Logan should win but then a lot said that Rory should win. So yea. I hope you guys like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Sucks doesnt it?

* * *

"Huh would you look at that?" Seth said.

"What? Who won Seth?" Logan asked.

"You're killing us here Seth," Rory dramatically shouted.

Seth grinned at Colin, Robert, Steph and Finn then turned to Logan and Rory. "Well, the winner of your fine little bet is-" but was soon interrupted by a groggy Lorelai.

"Hey Rory? Can you hand me one of those pillows? I need another one upstairs."

"Mom! Seth was just about to tell us who won the bet!" Rory cried out.

Lorelai's eyes opened wider then encouraged Seth to continue. Seth happily obliged, "Anyways…The obvious winner of your little bet is our dear Rory."

Rory stood up and did a happy dance. Finn looked at Logan then said, "Mate, as much as I would love to see you admit to that Taylor man that you love him, I thought you would have hidden food somewhere. "

"Oh he did hide a bag. In fact, it was a bag of marshmallows. But I considered that cheating even though seeing the two of them get it on would have been interesting."

"Well that would be cheating and if you announced the Logan won because of that bag, I wouldn't have kissed him anyways!" Rory triumphed.

"Ace, there's no need to hide the fact that you wanted me to win the bet."

"I'm not hiding anything Huntzberger! But apparently you were! And I will be seeing you Sunday afternoon! HA!"

"Sunday afternoon?" Colin asked.

"Ace wanted me to as her date on Sunday at the Annual Stars Hallow Festival." Logan smirked.

"Really? I think you'd make a cute couple!" Steph exclaimed.

"I agree love." Finn nodded.

Rory glared at Logan and turned to the others, "I did not say that! I said that you would have to perform your little skit to Taylor at the Festival! I never said that you would be my date!"

Robert asked, "Well, do you have a date?"

"No."

"Then Logan will be your date AND do the skit."

"I don't think so."

"Why not Ace?" Logan grinned.

"I can't go on a date with you! I've only known you for what? Six hours?"

"Technically, you've known him since you were four." Seth countered.

"True." Colin supported.

"Plus you never broke up. You never even went on your first date! I think you owe it to your boyfriend to give him a date." Steph proposed.

"Good point Steph." Logan said.

"Not a good point." Rory protested indignantly.

Finn stood up on a table, not noticing his somewhat loose pants, tried to muster his most serious face and delivered his speech as if he was talking to a group of voters. "I think it's a very good point. A very good point indeed. In fact, I think it is the point of all valuable points! It's the point of a needle! It is the starting point of a new, old relationship! It's the ultimate point! It's the penultimate point!"

In spite of what the point in Finn's speech was, Rory and the rest of the group except Finn could not stop laughing hysterically. Added to the mistakes Finn had made, his pants had fallen down to his feet and his underwear was shown saying, "Now are you liking things down under?"

Finn stared at his so-called friends that were laughing at him wondering what possessed them to laugh so hard when Robert said, "I always took you as the commando kind of guy Finn."

"Yeah buddy, I thought you didn't even own any underwear." Colin teased Finn.

Finn looked down and noticed that his underwear he had shipped all the way from Australia was showing. He smirked and remarked, "Forgot what it felt like, so I wore a pair today."

Lorelai was happily fast asleep when sudden roars of laughter woke her up. "Evil children." She grumpily started walking down the stairs. Without looking at Finn she glared at the laughing, "What the hell could be the reason now that you are laughing so hard when you know that the lovely Lorelai Gilmore was fast asleep?"

Rory turned to her mother and tried to explain in between laughter. "Finn started…." Rory just could not contain her laughter and continue so she just pointed at Finn.

Upon seeing Rory point at Finn, Finn turned to Lorelai and said, "I'm just too damn irresistible." After hearing what Finn had said, the group laughed once more but soon calmed down.

When Finn had turned towards Lorelai, she saw exactly what they were laughing at and shook her head but grinned. "And I thought you guys would behave yourselves tonight" then Lorelai laughed and retired to her bed upstairs.

After a few more minutes of laughing, the group finally calmed down and Finn had put his pants back on. Rory thought that she would be left off the hook easily about the date but Finn had other things in mind. "Rory love, you heard me. The point is a good point. It is the –" but Rory cut him off.

"I get it Finn. I don't think I want to hear the whole speech again considering the fact that I will have to risk seeing that view again."

"You loved it. Don't deny."

"Don't know what you're talking about Finny." Rory said innocently pouting and showing her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh Ror, don't do that to me." Finn cried out.

Rory just smiled in return hoping that everyone else had forgotten about what the point actually was. So she stood up and announced that she was going to bed and that everyone else should do the same. Logan looked at her and decided to let her have her sleep now and talk to her tomorrow. That was why he declared, "Okay, I agree. It's almost three and we need our sleep." Everyone nodded and so did Rory. Just as Rory was about to leave, Logan said to her, "and we will talk about that date you owe me tomorrow Miss Gilmore."

Rory turned and went into her bedroom. She quickly went underneath her covers and tried to sleep but thoughts about a certain blonde boy kept entering her mind. _I knew he looked familiar but I just don't remember that whole boyfriend incident. He is hot, I'll give him that but should I go on this date? I guess I could try, it's not like we are actually going to introduce ourselves as a boyfriend and a girlfriend._ Then she quietly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Rory woke up to the familiar scent of coffee. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen to see her mom boasting about how well she knew Rory.

"I told you she would wake up if she smelled coffee! I know my own daughter!"

"Whatever you say Lorelai."

"Dad? What are you doing here at 8 in the morning?" Rory was surprised to see Christopher at their house. They had kept in touch just like she had pointed out to her Hayden grandparents but he rarely came to Stars Hallow.

"Well kid, I was just telling your mom about some wonderful news."

"That my Hayden grandparents want to have lunch with me today?"

"What?" Chris turned to Lorelai with a confused face, "Lor, you never told me that."

"Must've slipped my mind."

"Okay, well Dad. If you aren't here to talk about the lunch, what was the wonderful news?"

"Ror, I decided that California wasn't the place for me. Too damn hot out there."

"So you are moving to Hartford?"

"I will be moving to Hartford when the house I bought is done with the remodeling."

"Going back to California?"

"I was going to but then your mom offered to let me stay here until the house is finished."

Rory turned to her mom happy yet somewhat confused, "So Mom, let me get this straight. Dad comes here, tells you about moving to Hartford then you offer him to stay here?"

"No. Your dad called me two days ago and told me the news. That was when I made the offer. He got all of his stuff and he arrived this morning, waking me and everyone else up. Well… except for you."

"Where is he sleeping?"

Lorelai grinned at Christopher, "the couch."

Rory nodded her head then smiled, "good luck with that."

"Thanks Ror. So what is this that you said about you going to lunch with my parents this afternoon?"

"Oh, they came up to me at a party yesterday and asked me to join them for lunch at the club." Rory explained grimly.

"Oy mates! The lovely Sheila is awake!" Finn interrupted completely forgetting about Christopher.

Logan, Colin, Steph, Robert and Seth looked at Chris then acknowledged him and Lorelai, "Mr. Hayden, Lorelai."

"Just call me Chris."

"Hey guys." Lorelai greeted the six.

"Hey." Rory spoke up.

"So Rory, did you consider that date you owe to your beloved boyfriend?" Steph started.

"Yea, Rory. You left for bed after Finn just said that you loved that view."

After Chris had heard the word boyfriend his head shot up and asked, "Who's the boyfriend?"

Rory took the opportunity to play with her dad so she walked over to Logan, wrapped her arms around his waist completely ignoring the sparks that were shooting everywhere and said, "Dad, this is my hot hunky boy toy of fifteen years. His name is Logan." She then proceeded to give him a peck on the cheeks. "Hey baby."

"Hey." Logan said playing along.

"Did you sleep good last night?"

"It would have been better if you were with me." Logan smirked.

"I would have joined you but after seeing what Steph and Colin were doing I just had to stay away from them." Rory lied, which earned glares from Steph and Colin and laughter from Finn, Robert, Lorelai and Seth.

Logan shook his head and was so into the moment that he forgot they were just joking around with Christopher. Logan looked at Rory and quickly kissed her on the lips gently. Rory was also still playing along and did not remember that it was all just a joke so she returned Logan's kiss. They both felt the sparks shoot everywhere, Logan asked for entrance and Rory accepted. At this point everyone else stopped laughing and stood staring at the 'couple' before them.

Finn spoke up causing the couple to break apart, "Love, I thought that you had won the bet and that the bag of marshmallows didn't count."

Rory and Logan realized what they had just done and broke apart from each other's embrace. Rory spoke first, "I'm gonna go change so we can go to Luke's."

Everyone else just simply nodded including Logan who had a smile in his face. Christopher glared at Logan since he did not want to picture his innocent Rory doing such things.

Once Rory had entered her room she closed her door and leaned against it, "wow" she whispered. She quickly put on a light blue turtleneck that complimented her eyes and jeans that hugged her hips. She opened the door to the same group, ignored her father's confused look, Steph's amused look and Logan staring at her with wide eyes then announced, "Okay, let's go to Luke's."

* * *

AN: I hope you guys liked that Rogan action. HEHE. 


	6. I Think I Look Hot

AN: ohh another chapter. yay. i rewrote this over and over again. i realllly want to write the next chapter now because its the lunch with the grandparents and the mall. and at the mall... im not gonna tell you what happens. anyways. i want to say HAPPY JULY 4TH to everyone. cause im not gonna be able to tell you that tomorrow. im going to Hearst castle. FUNNNN. i have to wake up at 5 in the morning and drive all the way down past santa cruz. i just found out it was here in california... i thought it was in Europe or something. and i get to watch fireworks. BOOOM. okaywell now im rambling. story time!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, except for my pretty little laptop. I wish I owned Logan and Rory and of course colin and finn.

* * *

They all headed towards the door with Chris and Lorelai in the front, Colin, Finn and Logan behind them and Robert and Seth in the back. Rory walked out and closed the door behind her and saw that Stephanie was waiting for her.

"Wow girlie that was one heck of a show you did in there. I was seriously under the impression that it was just supposed to be a joke to you dad." Stephanie teased and when she saw the emotionless face of one Rory Gilmore she turned serious, "It's not that bad Ror. Just… forget about it if you want to or do something about it."

"That's the problem Steph, I don't know what to do about it."

Stephanie stopped her from walking any farther and turned Rory so she could see her. "Ror, just forget about it for now. Have some fun. Show us around this town of yours. Promise Logan a date. Go to your lunch then meet me at the front of the club so we can go shopping. Got it?"

"Okay, I guess." Rory replied nonchalantly. Stephanie thought that she had gotten Rory to promise Logan a date but then Rory spoke up again, "but I don't know about the date with Logan part."

"Ladies! Get your asses in here!" Colin shouted at the two. Stephanie and Rory turned their heads and walked inside Luke's.

Inside they found the group sitting around two tables put together. Lorelai was sitting next to Chris who was next to Robert next to Seth next to Finn next to Logan next to Colin who was beside two empty seats for Rory and Steph. Steph sat next to Colin and Rory sat next to her mom avoiding making eye contact with Logan.

Luke was always nice to the two Gilmores and everyone in town knew that he had a soft spot for the both of them. He came up to them and greeted, "Hey Lorelai, Rory, people I don't know."

He received an assortment of greetings including Lorelai's "Hello coffee man with a backwards baseball cap."

"I have to go fix the oven because Kirk came in last night from Miss Patty's. He had the punch and well he go all loopy. He went behind the counter and kicked the oven saying, 'give me back my shoe.' So, I'm not taking your orders today."

"Who will?" Rory asked curiously. Ceasar had been out sick since Tuesday and Lane didn't work till noon.

Luke replied with a grunt, "he's coming downstairs in a minute." Then he went back to the kitchen and started fixing the oven.

"Kirk." Lorelai guessed.

"No, Zach." Rory wondered.

"Ceasar"

"He's sick. Brian?"

"Why are you naming all the band guys? I think its Dean."

"Dean moved three years ago. I think it is…" Rory began but then saw the one who was taking their orders, "Oh, its Ceasar. I thought you were sick."

"Hey Rory. Felt better this morning, but I'm a little sleepy. So what do you guys want? "

"A burger without the yucky green stuff, cheesy fries, and lots and lots of coffee!" Lorelai and Rory announced.

"I'll have the same as them except with the green stuff." Christopher declared.

"Same as Christopher." Robert and Seth ordered.

"I would like to have what the lovely Sheilas are having." Finn smiled.

"I'd like what Chris is having." Logan said.

"Same here." Colin and Stephanie stated.

"Gross." Rory wrinkled her nose. "You actually eat green stuff."

"At least we won't die from all that coffee you drink." Christopher retorted knowing that he would get scolded for saying something like that.

Lorelai glared at him and smacked the back of his head, "Christopher! How dare you say such a thing about coffee!"

"Dad, I thought you knew better than that."

Conversations quickly started around the table and then Christopher said, "So Rory, Logan, you've been in a relationship for fifteen years? I'm kind of confused here because haven't you had other boyfriends? Like Dan and Joe or something?"

Rory looked down after hearing her father mention hers and Logan's relationship. Logan did the same. Stephanie decided to save the two of them and answered, "It's complicated."

"I'll fill you in later Chris." Lorelai promised and Christopher simply nodded his head.

The food came after and everyone started eating while an uncomfortable silence fell at the table. Lorelai didn't like the silence that was present at the time so she started talking, "So Hun, what are your plans for today?"

"Well, Stephanie wanted a tour of the town so I'll do that."

"Be ready for anything you guys." Lorelai warned and the group shared a knowing look.

"Then, we will stop by the Dragonfly."

"Ha. You made a rhyme!"

"After that I'll go back home, change for lunch with the grandparents. Then I'll go to the lunch."

"Sounds good."

"Oh! And Steph and I are going shopping after that."

"Buy me something blue. Something blue and sexy. Something blue, sexy and will make my parents go crazy." Lorelai exclaimed excitedly.

"Ditching us already Steph?" Colin interrupted.

"I wanted to spend the day with Rory but she has lunch to go to so I asked her to join me for shopping afterwards. Plus we need to get caught up since we haven't seen each other since we were four." Stephanie stated coolly at Colin.

"Alright men, we have the night to ourselves!" Finn cheered.

They had all finished their lunch and Lorelai and Christopher left for the Dragonfly. Apparently, Chris was going to manage the front desk with Michel. They all left Luke's at the same time, Chris and Lorelai headed towards the Dragonfly while the others followed Rory to an Asian girl with two other boys.

"You guys this is Lane, Brian and Zach. Lane is one of my best friends. They're all in this band called Hep Alien." Then she continued, "Lane, Brian, Zach, these are my new friends who I just met last night; Stephanie, Finn, Colin, Logan, Seth and Robert."

"Nice to meet you guys. Rory we have to go start band practice before I work. Bye guys." The three started walking away after Lane gave Rory a hug then Lane shouted, "Ror! Go with the blonde guy!"

Rory shook her head, "BYE LANE!" She turned her head back to the group and said, "So that was Lane and her band guys. She's really nice, she hid CDs under her floor when she lived with her mom."

"She doesn't live with her mom anymore love?"

"No, she moved in with the guys. It's a long story. So, anyways…" Rory was about to continue when Ms. Patty and Babette came up to her.

"Honey! Who are these friends of yours?" Ms. Patty asked. "One of them reminds me of my fourth husband," she said while pointing at Seth. Seth looked uneasy and took a step back.

"Rory darling, introduce us." Babette urged.

"Ms. Patty, Babette, these are my friends, Stephanie, Colin, Logan, Finn, Seth, and Robert. You guys, this is Ms. Patty and Babette. Babette lives next to us and Ms. Patty teaches dance lessons."

"I've known Rory since she was this small." Babette stated while using her hands to show the size of a toddler.

"You know you shouldn't have quit Rory. You were a good dancer and ballet suited you."

"You did ballet?" Steph asked smirking.

"She was one of my favorites. She always showed up on time during those three lessons. Wearing the tutu and the ballet slippers. Rory looked absolutely darling." Ms. Patty gushed.

"Never pictured you doing ballet Gilmore." Colin reiterated.

"Well Babette, Ms. Patty, I have to show them around town before I head to a lunch meeting. I'll see you around." Rory said trying to leave.

Finn walked up to the two and kissed their hands, "Nice meeting you lovely ladies." Babette and Patty giggled like little schoolgirls. They all walked away when suddenly Finn jumped, "Oy! She pinched my butt!" Everyone else just laughed.

They were walking towards Andrew's bookstore when Babette called out, "Rory Hun! I think you'd look adorable with the blonde or the exotic boy!"

Rory merely shook her head and soon Finn had his arm around Rory, "Love, I do think we make a handsome couple." Then Finn kissed her on the cheek.

As they were heading towards the bookstore Kirk came running up to Rory "Hello Rory. I need your opinion on something. I'm starting this bartending service, Yummy Bartenders. I need to know if the guys are yummy okay? I would bring them to you personally but I just have pictures right now."

"Kirk…"

"There are three pictures of each person. There's the smiling one. Then there are pictures of them wearing nothing except for their boxers. Maybe you'd like that one. I don't know if you're the type of girl that likes to look at shirtless men. Then the last one is when them behind a bar. I wanted to see if they still looked hot even though half of their body is behind the counter. So here are the pictures." Kirk finished as he handed the pictures to Rory. The others watched Kirk explain about his new business and they were about to break into fits of laughter but held it in.

"Kirk… I don't know if you should ask me." Rory said uneasily.

"Oh but you're a girl! I need girls' opinions Rory!" Kirk whined.

"I'm a girl. I'd love to look at these guys!" Steph smiled.

"Wonderful, those are the only copies I have so you have to look at them together. I was even thinking of being a yummy bartender. I took the pictures already. Do you want to see them? I even took the boxers one except I don't own boxers so I didn't wear anything and just used a leaf to cover myself. I think I look hot."

"No Kirk, I don't think I want to see your pictures right now." Rory said with a disgusted look. The image of Kirk disgusted everyone especially Rory. The image would be instilled in her mind forever. She went back to looking at the semi-hot guys on the pictures. Stephanie was smiling widely at the pictures and Colin didn't like that.

"Oh my! Rory look at this hottie!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Mmm Hmm. He is cute. Definitely fits the definition of 'yummy'." Rory agreed. The guy was hot; he could pass for an international model. He was tall, had disheveled brown hair and had blue eyes. Rory was just wondering why he decided to join Kirk.

"I'm liking his boxers picture the best."

"Yeah." Rory supported with a grin.

"Oh, you guys must be talking about the Matthew kid. He's definitely in, he's yummy and hot enough." Kirk said and everyone stared at him.

"Yea, Kirk I didn't need to know that."

"Finny wants to see the picture." Finn said trying to look but Kirk blocked him.

"No mister, it's girls opinions not guys." Finn just pouted and stuck his tongue out.

"They're all good and yummy." Rory said in approval.

"I agree Rory." Stephanie nodded her head with a grin. "You think you can get Rory and I to meet this Matthew guy?"

"I don't know. Well, thanks for the help. Hey Babette! Patty! I need your opinion on something!" Kirk yelled and ran over to the two.

"Well, that was Kirk. He's just… Kirk" Rory explained.

"I hope he shows us Matthew!" Stephanie giggled.

"Oh you guys! Let's go to the Dragonfly quickly or else I'm gonna be late to lunch."

They all walked over to the Dragonfly and once they got in they heard Michel, "I do not care if you are a friend of Lorelai! I do not care if you are the father of Rory! This is MY area! Out! Out!"

"Lorelai told me to work behind the counter and I will work behind the counter! You wait here!" Chris shouted and stomped off.

"Hey Michel, I found these guys looking for an inn. So I thought, hey my mom owns an inn! I should bring them there," Rory liked to play with Michel even though she knew that Michel would end up being mad anyways. The group listened to Rory with a confused look on their faces, "They looked so helpless. So, are there any rooms left for these guys?"

"Your stupid festival is tomorrow and people are staying here. We are full. Go to some other place." Michel replied grumpily.

"Fruit of my loins!" Lorelai called when she saw her daughter.

"Mom! I told you not to call me that." Rory blushed.

"It's so much fun though."

"Anyways, I just wanted to show them the Dragonfly and Sookie." Rory explained to her mother.

"What's a Sookie?" Logan asked and Sookie came up to them.

"Hey sweetie. You want me to make you guys an early lunch?"

"No thanks Sookie, I have a lunch date. I wanted you to meet my new friends. This is Steph, Logan, Colin, Finn, Robert and Seth. You guys this is Sookie. She cooks great food."

Finn noticed that she was a redhead and went up to her. He looked at her in the eyes with a smile, took her hands and kissed it gently, "it's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman."

Sookie giggled at the attention and Rory said, "She's married Finn."

"I will fight for her! Do not worry my dear Sookie, you will be mine."

Rory noticed the time and exclaimed, "Shoot! I have to get home if I want to make it to lunch in time. I'll see you later mom! Sookie!"

"Bye Rory!" the two shouted back.

The group quickly walked back home without running and Rory promptly changed. They had offered to drop her off at the club; Stephanie would be dropped off at her house. Then Stephanie would come with her own car to the club to pick up Rory after her lunch.

The ride to the club was quick and Rory went out of the car. She went up to the front and quickly spotted her grandparents. Rory walked over to them and smiled politely before sitting down, "Hello Grandma, Grandpa."

* * *

AN: what dya think? huh? i dont know if i really LOVE this chapter. i like the kirk parts haha but yea. well what do YOU think about the chapter? good? bad? so so? absolutely darling? YUMMY? press the little "go" button and tell me.


	7. Thats a Lot of Names for One Person

AN: **I am so sorry! REALLY SORRY!** i know that i updated it andthen you got your little email (if im in your alert list) but i got it deleted because i forgot to edit it and there was this part that was realllllly messed up. yea. IM REALLY SORRY.oh and i went toHearst castleand it was fun and itreminded me somuch of gilmore girls since the guy who owned it was a newspaper magnate like mitchum. It even gave me an idea for my story... but i dont know if im gonna use it. well i hope you like this chapter. and i am REALLY SORRY again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything in this story for that matter. Ugh! Its sucks!

* * *

"Hello Rory." Francine Hayden greeted her eldest granddaughter.

"Good afternoon Lorelai." Straub knew very well that Rory wasn't very fond of being called Lorelai but he liked it.

Rory sat down on the vacant chair that her grandparents had reserved for her. Sure, she hadn't liked it when her grandfather called her Lorelai but she let it slide this time. Besides, at least there was one person in the world that would call her by her first name.

They sat there like that for the first few minutes lost in their thoughts. No one said anything; they just looked at each other. Finally, the waiter came up and asked, "What would you like to order today?"

Straub looked down on his menu and ordered, "I would like to try the Grilled Center Cut Filet Mignon with Australian Lobster Tail." The waiter nodded and wrote the order down in his notebook.

He then turned to Francine and she said, "I'll have the Asiago-Almond Crusted Sea Scallops."

"Wonderful choice." The waiter commented. "And you miss?" he asked Rory.

"Oh, I'll have the Shellstock Linguine please." Rory ordered with a smile. She was hungry from the tour she had given and a good linguine would help her get full.

The waiter nodded and asked for what they wanted to drink.

"I'll have a Pomegranate Martini." Francine said.

"I'd like a Collection Manhattan my good man." Straub ordered.

"The Vanilla Sky Martini please." Rory requested and the waiter left with their orders.

Their food quickly came and they began to eat. Near the end of the meal they finally started to talk.

"Lorelai, I assume you must be wondering why you are here today. Am I right?" Straub questioned the young lady sitting in front of him.

"Yes, I was wondering just that." She paused for a second and looked at her grandparents suspiciously, "You're not making me Hayden heiress. Are you?"

"Well, since you brought the topic up, why don't we start with that?"

"You're making me an heiress?"

"No, someone else will be named an heir, not heiress." Straub replied.

"Oh, okay. Good." Rory let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "Wait? An heir? You don't have a grandson though. Unless you're making…"

"Christopher? Yes, he will be the Hayden heir. That's one of the reasons we wanted to talk to you."

"We just wanted you to know that Straub will be retiring soon and your father will inherit your grandfather's duties and the Hayden money." Francine said.

"What does that have to do with me except for the fact that he is my dad?"

"Well, you will be inheriting that money when your father retires. Also, when Christopher gets his money you'll be in the public eye as the next Hayden heiress. Gigi will of course get some things but you are the eldest." Straub explained calmly.

"Right." Rory said absorbing what had just been told to her.

"And since your mother is going to be named Gilmore heiress anyways…"

"My mom is going to be what?"

"Oh dear, Straub, I don't think we were allowed to say that yet. I don't think Emily and Richard has told Lorelai yet."

"Do not worry, Lorelai is to be told Monday morning. And you cannot tell her yet Lorelai."

"What?" Rory was beginning to get confused.

Francine took a deep breath and explained, "Rory, your grandfather Straub has been named heir. He knows already and that is why he moved back from California. He is staying with your mother in your town because his house is being remodeled. And during this stay we are hoping that your mother and your father will get together. Christopher will be inheriting the money and the duties once Straub steps down. Since Christopher will no longer be the heir but the actual owner of the law firm, he needs an heiress. You will be that certain heiress. You are not yet an heiress right now but I'm sure that money is not a problem for you right now since your father is the heir. Your mother will be told on Monday that she is Gilmore heiress. I know that she will not probably take that news very well."

"Of course she won't. Lorelai does not like society. It's the reason she ran away from it." Straub interrupted.

Francine continued, "Lorelai as Gilmore heiress will affect you the same way that Christopher as Hayden heir will. Once they both name you heiress you'll be one of the top 10 richest socialites."

"So I'm basically an heiress but not officially. I will be soon, but not right now. Is that right?" Rory asked the two sitting in front of her. At their nods, she took a deep breath and drank more of her martini. "I can't believe this. Wait, you said that the heiress topic was just one of the reasons you invited me here. What's the other reason?" Rory asked curiously and suspiciously at the same time.

"We just wanted to keep in touch with you." Straub replied.

"We know that we were horrible during that dinner years ago Rory. We wanted to ask for you forgiveness. We wanted to be in talking terms with our eldest granddaughter." Francine answered with a smile.

"Oh." Rory nodded her head and smiled back. She was still shocked about the heiress news but at least she wasn't the heiress yet.

"Before we forget, we also wanted to give you this as a late birthday present. You have no limit, just don't waste it on something foolish." Francine said as she handed Rory and American Express Black Card.

"Oh Grandma, I can't accept this."

"You can and you will. Have fun with it. We are not taking it back or letting you cancel it. It's the least we can do after that horrible dinner."

"Well, we are sorry to cut this short but we have to go to a charity gala in New York." Straub apologized while standing up.

"It was wonderful to see you Rory darling. Don't be surprised if you see a package at your house tomorrow. Bye Rory." Francine said as she stood up and hugged Rory.

The two Haydens walked out of the club leaving Rory sitting down in her chair. After a few seconds Rory stood up and grabbed her coat. When she walked out of the club she saw Stephanie waiting inside a black Cadillac, "Get in loser, we're going shopping."

Rory smiled and went inside the car, "You actually watched that movie? My mom and I watched that in one of our movie nights."

"It was pretty good." Steph said as she started driving.

"I guess. So where are we going?"

"Westfarms Mall. If you forgot money, I'll pay for whatever you are going to buy."

"I don't think I'll have any problems with that."

"Why?"

"My grandparents just gave me an American Express Black Card and told me that there's no limit. They're only advice about it was that I don't spend it on something stupid."

"Clothes aren't stupid!" Stephanie looked over at Rory and saw that she wasn't too happy about the card, "And I'm guessing you're not happy about that card."

"Not really. I mean I don't care about the money. My mom raised me away from money and then I get handed a Black Card where I have no limits."

"You know what I always do when I'm not happy with how things are going?"

"Shopping?"

"Exactly! And since you're not so happy with the card, we can go shopping and use the card! This is so great! Okay we're here." Stephanie announced.

The two walked out of the car and went inside the mall. Many people were bustling around the stores. "Ooh! Let's go to Filene's! I saw this really cute top in there!"

They went into Filene's and spent over an hour looking for the top that Stephanie had seen before. When they had finally found it Stephanie ended up hating it, "Ugh! It's too much glitter. I thought it was just a sprinkle of glitter but this is like a bucket of glitter!"

"Then don't get it Steph. Just look for another top. What about this one?" Rory asked as she held up a cute halter. They bought five new tops and three jean skirts and headed towards other stores. Finally after they had ten bags each they went inside Abercrombie. "Oh! I can get my mom's shirt here."

"The something blue, sexy and will make your grandparents crazy shirt. Right?"

"Exactly. Come on, lets go look for one." They walked around the whole store looking for clothes of their own but were unable to find the perfect shirt for Lorelai when Rory saw a tee that would make her grandparents crazy. It was crazy but it wasn't blue and if her mom would wear it with jeans she'd look sexy. It was a light red shirt that said, "I come in 15 new and exciting positions." Rory knew that her mom would just love this shirt no matter what color it maybe so she took it over to Stephanie and said, "I found it."

Stephanie took one look at the shirt and giggled, "Your mom would definitely want this."

They took all of the clothes they wanted, which included Lorelai's shirt, four minis, two halter neck ties, eight different polos, and two cropped pants towards the cashier and paid.

They walked out of Abercrombie and saw Colin, Finn and Logan with three girls by their sides.

When the Colin and Finn said that they were going out that night, he knew that they were going to be with girls. What he didn't know was that Colin and Finn decided to go to the mall instead of a club. He also didn't know that they were going to the same mall that Rory and Stephanie were going to or else he wouldn't have shown up with another girl.

Stephanie decided that they should show themselves, "hey guys!"

Rory followed saying, "Hey Finn, Colin, Logan."

"Hey Ace, that's a lot of stuff you got there."

"Gilmore, that is a lot." Colin reiterated.

"Steph has been a bad influence on you Ace."

"I thought they were cute so I bought them." Rory shot back.

"So, care to introduce us to your dates?" Stephanie asked the three.

Finn introduced his redhead first, "Steph, Ror, this is Melinda."

"Gilmore, Steph, this is Alicia." Colin introduced the brunette uneasily knowing that Stephanie was seeing him with another girl. He knew he liked her, he just didn't know if she liked him.

"Ace, Steph, this is Andrea." Logan said referring to the blonde.

"Logan, Finn said her name was Ror, Colin said her name was Gilmore then you said her name was Ace. Does she really have that many names? Because that's a lot of names for one person." Andrea said aimlessly.

Stephanie and Rory contained their laughter and soon sobered up. Suddenly Stephanie yelled and screamed, "Tristan Dugrey is that you!"

"Dugrey?" Colin, Finn and Logan asked.

Rory was the last one to notice Tristan and shouted, "Oh my gosh! Bible Boy!" She then ran towards him and hugged him tightly ignoring the looks on her friends' faces including Logan's irritated glare. After Tristan had been sent to military school, Rory felt that they should keep in touch. They called each other when they needed emotional support and the last time that they had seen each other was when Rory went to spring break with Paris.

"Mary! I didn't know you missed me so much!" Tristan greeted.

Rory responded by playfully hitting him, which made Logan clench his hands. "Tristan. What are you doing here?"

"I got accepted to Yale and my dad decided that I should go there. It sucks Mare cause I thought I was going to go to Harvard to be with you." Tristan teased still ignoring Colin, Finn, Logan and Stephanie.

"Yale? Really? Tristan, I'm going to Yale! We'll be in the same school!" Rory cheered.

Tristan's smile grew wider as he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. "Mare, it will be like Chilton all over again."

"So, I'm going to have to hate you?"

"No, you'll be secretly pining for me pretending that you actually hate me." Tristan smirked.

"I don't think so. I think you'd be the one who would be secretly in love with me. You'd bring me coffee everyday and just stare at me as I listen to the professor." Rory played along.

Logan didn't like that Tristan and Rory knew each other and he really didn't like the way they interacted together. He was starting to hate Tristan and the weird thing was he didn't know why. He tried to push the thought that it was Rory that made him start to hate Dugrey. Logan didn't like Rory and Logan together. Not at all.

"…then my grandparents say that it was the least they could do after the horrible dinner. Then they leave me with a freaking Black Card that has no limit! Oh and then my grandma says that I shouldn't be surprised if there was a package at the house tomorrow."

"Mary, I'd be happy if someone gave me a Black Card without a limit."

Colin, Stephanie and Finn noticed the look on Logan's face. It was a mixture of annoyance, hate and jealousy. They knew it was because of Rory; Logan just didn't want to admit that to himself. Finn also noticed that they were being ignored so he said, "Wow, love an American Express Black Card without a limit? I agree with Tristan."

Rory and Tristan stopped talking and turned to the four that was asking for their attention. Rory blushed knowing that she had just completely ignored them but it was Tristan. They hadn't seen each other in over a year and the last time they had talked was over four months ago. Tristan smirked, he liked his relationship with Rory and he couldn't ask for more. They talked to each other when they needed each other. Rory was the one who had bothered to talk to Tristan while he was in military school. They were best friends and Tristan knew that it couldn't go any further than that. "Steph, Colin, Finn, Logan, how long has it been?"

"Pretty damn long Dugrey." Logan replied after calming himself down. He shook Tristan's hand firmly and smirked.

"Man Dugrey, how was military school?" Colin asked.

"Wouldn't have survived it if Mary wasn't there for support." Tristan replied as he slung his arm around Rory, which made Logan wince. Rory simply smiled and put her arms around Tristan.

"Tristan mate, her name is Rory not Mary."

"Oh! Logan! Her name is Rory!" Andrea exclaimed after hearing Finn answer her question that Logan had ignored.

Rory just smirked at what Andrea had said then Tristan answered Finn, "Oh but Finn, she's my Mary. She's the Chilton Mary but she's my Mary." Finn simply nodded even though he still didn't get it.

Tristan's answer made Logan so annoyed that Logan let go of Andrea and almost punched him. Colin saw Logan and grabbed him right before he could lunge at Tristan and he whispered, "Logan, you have a date. It's only fair that she can go with other guys too."

Tristan noticed that he almost got hurt by Logan and decided that he should play around with him more. "So Mare, what did you buy? Looks like you've got more than ten bags."

"I just bought some clothes for Yale, which you will be attending with me!"

Tristan couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was excited about him going to Yale. He picked up some of her bags and said, "So are you planning on buying more?"

Stephanie and Rory were about to go to Nine West and buys shoes when they saw the guys so Stephanie answered for Rory, "Oh Tristan! We were going to go to Nine West."

"Yea, we need a guy's opinion. Want to come?" Rory asked.

"Sure. Bye guys!" Tristan called out to the other three and their dates. He then held Rory's hand as if they were a couple. The action didn't go unnoticed by Logan. Why couldn't he be the one that was holding Rory's hands? He badly wanted to be but instead he was standing there with and aggravated look holding some other girl's hands. What was her name again? Alyssa, Adriana, Anne? Whatever it was, he really didn't care. He just wanted to be Tristan at the moment, holding Rory Gilmore's hands.

* * *

AN: Got a little Logan jealousy there. HUH? It was a fun chapter to write because i had to look for all the shirts that i could use for Lorelai. Anyways... whatdja think? R-E-V-I-E-W! what does that spell? **REVIEW** _please_


	8. Dad! Don't Do This!

AN:100 reviews! YAY thank you to my faithful reviewers! So this chapter was fun to write but I dont know if it's up to your guys' expectations. I hope you like it though. Please review after this.

* * *

Logan was still staring at where Rory and Tristan were walkingto when Andrea decided she wanted to actually shop at the mall. "Logie Bear? I want to go to Jimmy Choos right now."

When Logan heard Andrea speaking to him he immediately got out of his trance and noticed that Finn, Colin and their dates had left. "Uh, sure." They started to walk towards Jimmy Choos not knowing that Tristan, Rory and Stephanie were already there.

* * *

"Mare for the tenth time it looks good!" Tristan had been trying to convince Rory to buy the boots she had first seen. Rory insisted that it was too tall and that she might trip.

"But Tris look at it. It has four-inch heels! I'll trip even before I get coffee and that means that I would be apart from my coffee longer than I would want to be. Meaning that I would need a larger coffee but I can't do that because I don't have enough money to pay for it. But then I have my card that I could use but I won't since I don't think the coffee cart takes cards. I'll die coffee deprived because of these shoes! I can't get them. Nope!" Rory took off the boots and put them aside and pouted, "they looked gorgeous though."

"God Rory! Just get the boots already. You would look drop dead gorgeous in them and Logan will be drooling. And Rory," Stephanie waited until Rory looked her in the eye, "you will be able to get your coffee, so don't worry."

"Right. Of course, sure I'll get it." Rory put the boots in its box while looking at it still debating whether or not she should get it.

"Mary, stop with the pro/con list. You'll look good in them."

Rory kept her eyes on the boots and responded, "do not mock the pro/con list."

Stephanie looked at Rory and Tristan. Sure they'd look cute together and if they got together they'd be one hot couple but Stephanie knew that there was only one other guy that would look hot with Rory. Together they would be Hartford's cutest and richest couple. Their children would look like they belonged on top of a Christmas tree. _Logan and Rory. Rory and Logan. That sounds cute doesn't it?_ That was why Stephanie remembered that Rory hadn't promised Logan a date just like she had been instructed to do. "So Ror, did you promise the date you owe Huntz tomorrow?"

"What date with Logan?" Tristan asked completely curious. He and Logan were good friends but they hadn't kept in touch as much as Rory and Tristan did.

"A date with me? What are you guys talking about?" Logan had entered Jimmy Choos with Andrea and soon found Tristan, Rory and Stephanie talking about a pro/con list. Then suddenly Stephanie asked about a date tomorrow and it included him.

Rory looked up to see Logan with his arm around Andrea who had just kissed him in the neck. "Logie, they're talking about me silly. I'm your date and you're coming home with me tonight." Andrea announced seductively.

Logan looked at Rory to see how she would react but just saw her glaring at Stephanie. After a moment of silence Stephanie said, "I thought you were going to the festival with him tomorrow."

"I can't."

"And why is that?" Stephanie asked completely ignoring the fact that Logan was standing there with a girl who was all over him.

"I can't, because uh my date is Tristan." Tristan looked at her oddly at the mention of his name. "I can't bring two dates. That's just what the whole town will remember about the festival. They won't remember Logan having to profess his love to Taylor." Rory finished her last sentence with a smirk towards Logan to which Logan simply ignored.

"Taylor? As in the guy that Bag Boy worked for? That Taylor?" Tristan looked at Logan then at Rory with a smug smile appearing on his face.

"Logie, I'm gonna go look for some cute heels. I'll be back." Andrea declared as she started to walk towards the stilettos. Logan simply nodded his head and looked at Rory.

"I'm hurt Ace. As your boyfriend shouldn't I be the one to take you to the festival tomorrow?" Logan walked to Rory and stopped right in front of her invading her personal space.

"I'm sorry. Did I just hear you say boyfriend?" Tristan stared at Rory with mouth hanging open. "Mary, Mary, Mary, how could you not tell me this? Wait. You're on a date with a girl who's practically asking you to jump her right now but you're her boyfriend? And I'm Mary's date tomorrow to some festival but she's your girlfriend? Care to explain?"

"I'm not his girlfriend." Rory took a step back from Logan and almost fell but Steph caught her. "Thanks" she mumbled.

"Didn't want to let your boy toys see you fall down like that."

"They're not my boy toys." Rory whispered then turned to Tristan who was looking very confused at the moment. "Tris, he is not my boyfriend, you are my date tomorrow, Logan is on a date with Andrea who is basically throwing herself at him, and Logan will profess his love to Taylor tomorrow because he lost a bet." Tristan nodded his head but was still confused so he let the conversation drop. "Come on Steph, Tris. Let's go pay for this and get out of here. My mom probably wants to see what I got. Logan I suggest you get back to your date."

"Not without my kiss goodbye Ace."

"Oh right," Rory said agreeing. She then blew him a kiss from where she stood and turned around, "I'll be expecting a good show from you tomorrow Logan!"

Logan watched in amazement how Rory Gilmore responded. When he saw her nod he thought he was getting a kiss similar from the one before but instead Logan received a blow kiss. "Okay Logie, I don't like anything from here. Can we go now?"

"Sure. But please refrain from ever calling me Logie again." They walked out of the store and Logan pulled out his cell phone, "Hey Dad? I need your help with something…"

* * *

Tristan had drove offin the other direction once they got outside of the mall. Stephanie drove Rory home as they listened to music and talked about what they hoped Logan would do for the festival. The topic of Logan and Rory's relationship wasn't discussed though. When they finally reached Stars Hollow they saw Taylor instructing several workers walking around the town square. Signs were seen on top of every street lamp saying "Stars Hollow Annual Chocolate and Wine Tasting Festival."

"Chocolate and Alcohol Tasting?" Stephanie as she looked at the signs and the tents setting up, "and you're letting Finn come to this?"

"Finn's coming?"

"We all want to see what Logan does but Robert and Seth won't be able to make it."

" Oh okay. The more the merrier." Rory looked out the window to see that they were already in front of the house, "Well this is my stop. Thanks Steph, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow!" Stephanie shouted as Rory got all of her bags out of the car and entered the house.

"Mom!"

"Kitchen!" Lorelai shouted as she retrieved the tater tots from the oven. " I have dinner!"

Rory followed the perky voice and found her mother putting tater tots on the table in front of Christopher. "Hey Mom. Hey Dad."

"So, how was shopping?" Lorelai asked with a smile that simply said 'didja get me something?'

Rory saw her mom's smile and shook her head, "I have your shirt, but it isn't blue."

"It's not blue when I specifically instructed you, my favorite daughter, that I wanted something blue, sexy and will make my parents crazy?" Lorelai exclaimed all in one breath. Rory reached down into the Abercrombie and Fitch bag that held her mother's shirt and pulled it out. She didn't show the writing first so Lorelai furrowed her nose, "it's red."

"But you haven't seen what will make grandma and grandpa crazy." Rory reasoned to her mother.

"Let's see it then." Rory turned the shirt around and Lorelai jumped and shouted. "I love it!"

"Lorelai, your mom is going to faint." Chris said nodding his head at the shirt.

They ate dinner in front of the TV and soon went to bed. "We need to get ready for our chocolate and alcohol tasting extravaganza tomorrow." Lorelai declared as she stood up to get to bed.

"Night Mom. Night Dad." Rory decided that they shouldn't get into any of the heir and heiress talks until both her mom and dad knew about what her grandparents her planning. Her dad seemed really calm about it and he hadn't brought up the topic yet. Monday, they'll talk about it on Monday.

"Night sweets."

"Sleep tight Ror."

* * *

Sunday afternoon came quickly. After having breakfast at Luke's, Christopher, Lorelai and Rory went back to the house and got ready for their chocolate and alcohol tasting event. Around 2 in the afternoon they heard a knock at the door. Rory stood up yelling, "coming!" she opened the door to see Stephanie. "Hey Steph."

"Hey Rory. I thought that I should come here first because I didn't want to go alone to the festival."

"I thought Colin and Finn were coming?" Rory moved to close the door as Stephanie came in.

"They are but they decided to go with Logan so I came by myself."

"Oh okay, that's fine."

Lorelai and Chris came to see who was at the door and found Stephanie explaining how she had come alone. "Hey girlie." Lorelai greeted.

"Hi Lorelai, Chris."

Then another knock came and Lorelai smiled, "Wow, we're popular today aren't we? I think it's all because of my good looks. Everyone has come to see it."

Rory shook her head at her mother's antics and answered the door to a casually dressed Tristan and hugged him. "Hey Tris."

"Ohmygosh! It's Bible Boy! Rory you didn't tell me Bible Boy was coming!" Lorelai screamed as she grabbed Tristan and hugged him. Lorelai had known Tristan ever since he was a little boy. She used to baby-sit him then when he had met Rory at Chilton she was surprised at how he pined for Rory. Well, not that surprised since Rory was gorgeous because her mother was breathtakingly beautiful. He seemed to be on Rory's bad side the whole time in Chilton but once he had been sent away Rory and Tristan would talk all night.

"Oh. Mom, Tristan is coming." Rory replied which caused Lorelai to stick her tongue out at her daughter. Rory responded in the same manner and Stephanie laughed at the mother and daughter.

Chris noticed that another blonde boy who had a striking resemblance to the Dugreys had come through the door. He cleared his throat to signify that he was there and everyone turned their attention to him.

"Dad, this is Tristan, Tristan this is my Dad, Christopher." Rory introduced with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. Are you a Dugrey by any chance?" Christopher had helped Lorelai baby-sit the Dugrey's only son once.

"Uh, yea. I am. Nice to meet you too." Tristan answered.

"Oh, yea. I helped baby-sit you once." Christopher said connecting the information he had just gotten together.

"So we should get going! So much chocolate and alcohol to try out!" Rory exclaimed as she opened the door.

"We'll all be drunk by the end of the night! Let's party!" Lorelai yelled.

"Rory, please do not get as drunk as your mother will be tonight." Christopher pleaded to his daughter.

"I'm not planning on drinking much today. I'll just try the chocolates of the world maybe have a cup of alcohol or two." Rory told her father and linked her arms with Tristan's, "come on Bible Boy! Let's go get our chocolates! I want to try some Swiss chocolate."

They walked, not ran, as fast as they could to the town square and found it packed with alcohol, chocolate and people standing in front of Taylor who was on the stage welcoming everyone with a set of rules. "Welcome everyone to the Stars Hollow Annual Chocolate and Wine Tasting Festival. I will not go into the details of when we started this tradition right now. That will come later on. There are a few rules that we need to discuss with you fellow tasters. The first is to enjoy yourselves and we trust that you will. Two: Please consume only the amount of alcohol and chocolate that you can hold without the need of going to a hospital after. In other words please do not drink ten shots of tequila if your body can only take in four shots. Three: If you already picked up a piece of chocolate do not put it back. We do not want people to get sick from whatever germs your fingers might have. Four: Clean after yourselves and behave properly, especially you Lorelai. Enjoy!"

Taylor fumbled with the microphone trying to turn it off, "how in the world are you supposed to turn this thing off? You think that they'd put some switch some…" He smiled happily knowing that he had successfully turned off the microphone and walked off the stage to try out some alcohol.

Lorelai put her hand over her heart after hearing Taylor acknowledge her. "And I am supposed to enjoy myself after hearing that?"

"Come on Lorelai." Christopher dragged Lorelai off to a tent holding martinis and started to drink.

"I want chocolate! Let's get chocolate!" Rory shouted as she pulled Tristan and Stephanie along.

A half hour, two cups of martini, one shot of tequila, four dark chocolate clusters, three white chocolate with almonds, and four pieces of milk chocolates later Rory saw Taylor in front of the microphone. "Taylor wants to say something Steph, Tris, let's go see what he wants to say. Hey, where the heck is Logan? He's supposed to do his little bit."

Rory, Tristan and Stephanie walked through the crowd over to Lorelai and Christopher and Taylor spoke. "I am sure that you have taken advantage of the chocolate and the alcohol that were provided for you. Now, as I told earlier I would reminisce about how we started this tradition. Eight years ago in our little town of Stars Hollow, a group of men came up to me and asked if I'd like to host a chocolate tasting party in Dooses Market. I responded by saying that it would be too small so I told them that we could hold a festival in their honor. We realized that there were no drinks to serve, then another group came by the next day asking us if we could host an alcohol tasting event. We decided that we should hold the two events together. The first year that we -" he was soon interrupted by Finn.

"Oy mate! I found your lover! I mean Taylor Jeffrey Doose." Finn shouted to someone who wasn't in view.

"Taylor's middle name is Jeffrey?" Lorelai snickered while focusing on Finn. Rory ignored her mother's comment and waited for Finn to continue.

"Excuse me but I am making a speech here." Taylor tried to reason to Finn but another boy came up to him.

"You found him buddy?" Colin asked. "My friend is crazy about you." Colin assured Taylor. Taylor was about to say another thing but Logan came.

"Oh my God! You found him." Logan thanked Colin and Finn and walked towards Taylor. Taylor looked at him with an irritated face.

"Young man! This is a Stars Hollow violation of code 344, paragraph 3, line 6. 'You cannot interrupt a speech that is given by town selectman.'"

"Hush Taylor! There's no such law. I want to see what this young man has to say. Don't you dare interrupt him Taylor Jeffrey Doose!" Ms. Patty urged using Taylor's full name.

Logan looked at her and nodded his head as if to say thank you. He looked back into Taylor's eyes and started. "From the moment I set foot on this town I knew that something different would change my life forever. I thought it would be the fact that I just stepped into such a small town. I never knew that it was where I would find my true love. When Rory welcomed me to her home we had to buy things for a movie night. I didn't know that we would soon be going to a place where I would meet the future father of my children. Do you know where we went?" Logan didn't wait for an answer but continued. "We went to Dooses Market. That was where I saw the man that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Taylor Doose, I Logan Huntzberger love you with all my heart and I want everyone in the whole world to know about it."

Taylor stared at him and opened his mouth to say something but Logan continued, "Taylor! I love you!" he shouted to the sky. He then took a step closer to Taylor and said, "I want you to be my husband. We will have children! I'll make sure of that. I'll have a sex change if you want me to. Or you can have the sex change. I will go through anything for you Tay! I love you with all my heart and soul!" Logan then hugged Taylor and began to 'sob.'

"Young man, uh…" Taylor was unable to finish his sentence because an olderman that looked just like the boy who was hugging him came up. Logan let go and stood next to Taylor linking his arms with Taylor's.

"How dare you!" Mitchum boomed at Taylor. "My son is only 19 years old and here you are around 50 years old in such a relationship with Logan! That is not suitable in the Huntzberger family!"

"Sir. I can explain." Taylor started.

"Dad! Don't do this! I love Taylor! It was literally love at first sight! Don't hurt him!" Logan yelled at his father not letting go of Taylor.

"Logan! When you came home Saturday afternoon from spending the night here, all you could talk about was Taylor this, Taylor that. I thought it would have been a girl! Logan look at him! He is a man for one and secondly he is more than 30 or 40 years older than you!"

"But I love him! I'm willing to have a sex change for him!"

"Oh God, Logan did you sleep with this man? You slept here Friday night. You slept with him!"

"I couldn't dad! I wish I did but I was spending the night at Rory's! I would have but I didn't know where he lived!"

"This is uncalled for Logan! How would this look in the papers!"

"You own the papers dad! You can easily tell them not to print anything!"

"You were supposed to manage the business with me Logan! Not run off with another man!"

"No Dad! I'm running off with Taylor and we are going to elope! You have no say in this whatsoever! We will have children! One boy and one girl! I love him!" Logan screamed in his father's face.

Mitchum glared at his son and threatened, "Logan if you do not let go of this man and come home with me this instant, so help me God, I will tell your mother about this."

At this Logan paled and dropped Taylor's hand. Logan then fell onto his knees and began to 'sob' uncontrollably. He stood up after a minute passed by and looked at Taylor in the eyes and said, "Tay, I know I've said it a hundred of times, I love you. Please don't ever forget me because I will never forget you. You are my one true love. I'll never be able to replace you." He turned to his father and saw that Colin and Finn were standing on the side waiting for him with handkerchiefs.

Finn came up to him and said, "You'll be okay Logan. Here." He said as he gave him a handkerchief. Colin repeated the same gesture. Logan, Finn, Colin and Mitchum all left the stage to a very confused and speechless Taylor.

Everyone in the audience was whispering talking about what had just happened. They were trying to figure out whether or not it was a joke when suddenly Logan, Colin, Finn and Mitchum came back on stage and took their bows. Everyone laughed and clapped their hands, all excluding Taylor who was glaring at the four.

The four left the stage and was greeted by Rory, Stephanie, Lorelai, Chris, and Tristan. Rory couldn't stop laughing and ran to Logan to hug him. "You were great out there! Absolutely hilarious! The whole town bought it! Even the sex change part! You looked liked you really did want to marry him or something and Taylor! Taylor was just staring at you guys shout at each other." Rory laughed hysterically and held onto Logan for support.

"Mate, when you told me that you were going to go through with this, I didn't know you'd take it as far as a sex change. Would you change into a female redhead for me?" Finn asked teasingly in a seductive voice.

"Or me?" Colin piped in.

"Logan, I thought I'd never see the day that you'd fall for someone. Then I find out it's a guy!" Stephanie commented with a laugh.

"Huntzberger, I see you've changed these past couple of years." Tristan said with a smirk.

"I must say son, you did a good job." Mitchum said as he congratulated Logan. "You must be Rory, the girl who made my boy do this. I met you Friday night, correct?" He said acknowledging her.

"Yes, we've been introduced. It was nice seeing you again Mr. Huntzberger. You put on a good show with Logan." Rory stood up straighter, let go of Logan and shook Mitchum's hand with a smile.

"Thank you and please call me Mitchum." Mitchum replied with a nod in agreement.

"Wow! You should have seen Taylor's face when you said that you would have slept with him! It was hilarious!" Lorelai exclaimed next to a laughing Christopher.

Then Taylor came down from the stage after closing off his speech about the festival tradition. He gave Logan a glare and said, "young man. You are banned from ever coming within a 20 feet radius around me." Taylor walked away towards the tents with a huff and was soon greeted by Ms. Patty and Babette who winked at Logan once they caught his attention.

* * *

AN: So? What did you think? It's finally the professing but it was hard you know.I had major writer's block. I hope that you liked it and you were hysterically laughing or something because that was what i was going for. pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review. please pleaseeeeeee

V right there. I think... is it?


	9. I feel free!

AN: So I'm not sure if you would like this chapter. It has ALOT of Rogan action so maybe you would like it. It was hard to write because i have major writers block. I forgot to put a disclaimer last chapter so this chapter's disclaimer will be for chapter 8 and chapter 9. i have some questions in my profile so if you could answer them it'd be nice. i even have a Gilmore Girls_Guys_ Hot list.other things worth mentioning

I know that in chapter 7 Francine and Straub mentioned Gigi but lets just forget that. Gigi isnt in the story because it will just complicate things.

It's gonna be a Chrisolai. is that how you spell it? i love luke and lorelai together but for this story to work i need chris and lorelai together.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. its a fact.

on to the story...

* * *

"Well I must be going Logan. I have a meeting at the Stamford Gazette." Mitchum excused himself from the lively group and headed towards his car.

"Okay mates! I need alcohol and there's plenty here. What are we waiting for?" Finn exclaimed and ran to the nearest alcohol booth with Colin.

"Let's party!" Lorelai screamed as she and Chris headed for Finn. Soon Logan, Rory, Tristan and Stephanie followed them laughing along the way.

Tristan slung his arm around Rory as they were walking to the next booth and Logan saw him. _Why? Why Tristan? It always has to be Tristan. He was with her at the mall, and now here?_ He put his arms around Stephanie and said, "Come on Steph! Let's celebrate!"

Rory saw how Logan led Stephanie to the booth they were heading to. She couldn't help but wish that she were the one with Logan rather than the one with Tristan. But that was the choice she made yesterday, bring Tristan as a date instead of Logan. _Why couldn't I have promised Logan a date? Why did I have to be so stubborn? He was my 'boyfriend'. That counts for something, right? And Stephanie! Stephanie just runs off with him!_ _She knows our situation and she just takes him? I'm supposed to be the one running off to get alcohol with Logan! _That was when it hit her. She was jealous and she liked Logan. Another thing she knew was she needed to get Logan out of her head and she needed a drink.

Logan, Stephanie, Tristan and Rory all caught up with Finn and Colin. After two hours of drinking shots after shots after shots, everyone was slightly tipsy.

"Hey Speffiny!" Rory called Stephanie over and she soon came.

"Hi Tory!"

"Have you seen my mom?"

"Oh! Shira? Isn't she at home?"

"No! Lorelai. My mom." Rory tried to get through to Stephanie but was unsuccessful.

"I don't know where she is." Stephanie shrugged.

"Hey Ace!" Logan called out running to Rory.

"Mare!" Tristan shouted at that same time.

Logan and Tristan walked towards Rory and both almost tripped on their way.

"Hi Tris, Lo." Rory greeted each with a sloppy kiss on the cheeks. "We should go home. Mom and dad…probably there."

"Kay." Colin answered and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Where's Finny?" Rory asked no one in particular.

"Uhhhhhhh" everyone answered, trying to figure out.

Suddenly Finn came running with Kirk in tow, both completely naked, shouting, "I feel free!"

"I found him!" Rory laughed along with the others. "Finny! We're going home!"

"I feel freeeeee!" Finn kept on shouting as he came up to them.

"God Finn. Put some clothes on!" Logan complained.

"Left them in the car. I'll catch up with you and the lovely Sheilas. Alright mate?"

"Bye Finny!" Stephanie and Rory giggled.

They all reached the house and Finn caught up with them. Rory sat down on the couch and Logan sat next to her. Stephanie sat on the floor and Colin went beside her. Tristan sat on the other side of Rory and Logan glared at him but Tristan didn't notice. They all just sat there thinking about shopping, law, military school, Taylor and coffee when Finn came in and lied down on the floor. "Let's play a game!"

Rory looked at Finn and tilted her head, "what kind of game?" Tristan, Rory and Logan got off the couch and sat in a circle with their friends.

"Truth or dare."

"I'll play!" Stephanie said.

"I'm in." Colin and Logan said.

"Same here." Tristan replied.

"Uh… sure." Rory said not knowing what she had gotten herself into.

"I'll start." Colin announced. "Finn, truth or dare?"

"Dare, mate."

"Alright, I dare you to go up to Taylor back at the festival and kiss him right on the lips."

"Alright mate. I can do that." Finn went towards the door.

"Ooooh I want to see this." Rory stated getting up and following Finn out the door. Everyone else followed.

They reached the town square, which still had people trying out cup after cup of alcohol. Finn spotted Taylor fairly quickly and everyone watched as he strode up to him. Rory and everyone else got their camera phones out and readied themselves.

Finn walked up to Taylor and tapped him on the back, "excuse me mate."

"Ye –" Taylor was soon cut off by Finn's lips and everyone took the picture. The kiss lasted only for three seconds when Taylor pushed Finn away. "Young man," he started but Finn ran away and Miss Patty came up.

"Taylor, what is with this ongoing number of men who want you?" Miss Patty asked a fuming Taylor who walked away in a huff knowing that he was tricked once again. She walked over to Babette and whispered something in her ear then they whispered things to Andrew. Soon the whole town was giving Taylor odd looks. The group laughed as Finn came up to them and they all walked back to the house.

"Can I please go?" Once inside the house Stephanie asked Finn. "Okay Tristan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is this…thing between you and Rory?"

"We're friends but that started after Chilton." Everyone, except Rory, looked at him with a confused face. "She hated me while we were in Chilton, I liked her, and my dad sent me to military school. Then one day she called me and soon we'd be calling each other once a week. We didn't date, if that's what you're asking." Rory smiled at how Tristan explained their relationship.

Stephanie nodded obviously satisfied with the answer she had gotten. Logan didn't like that Tristan had a history with Rory but he liked the last part of Tristan's answer.

"Mary, truth or dare."

"Dare." Rory chose unsurely. Tristan smirked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game." After Logan heard his dare he was ready to punch Tristan but remembered that he had no right to do so.

"Rest of the game? Seriously E.T." Rory grumbled as she sat on Tristan's lap.

Tristan put his arms around his waist and grinned, "so you get to sit on my lap and I'm back to being called E.T.? That hurts Mare." He put his hand over his heart and shook his head.

"You deserve it." Rory pouted and Tristan gave him a peck on the lips. Rory turned her head back to the group who was looking at them with an amused face except Logan who looked defeated and sad. Rory continued the game, "okay… Steph, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Stephanie said cheerfully.

"Who do you like? As in want to date."

Stephanie glared at her and mumbled, "Cowen."

"What was that?"

"Cowen." She mumbled again.

"What?"

"Colin!" Stephanie said louder then blushed and looked away. Colin looked sad when he heard Stephanie say 'Cowen' but when she said 'Colin' he was smiling like an idiot.

Stephanie glared at Rory and Rory knew that she was planning something. She thought Stephanie would have picked her next but instead she picked Logan, "Logan, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Logan chose, wanting to look confident and brave in front of Rory.

"Wonderful. I dare you to make out with Rory for three minutes."

Logan's face showed happiness, shock and annoyance. Happiness because he'd be able to kiss Rory, shock because he really didn't expect this dare and annoyance because he was pretty sure that Rory wouldn't be happy about this.

Rory had the same look of happiness, shock, and annoyance. Happiness because the last time they had kissed was amazing, shock because she expected Stephanie to pick her and annoyance because of the simple fact that Stephanie dared Logan to make out with her.

"Steph…" Logan started.

"I hate you." Rory grumbled then turned to Tristan, "can I get off your lap now?"

"Only for this dare, Mary." Tristan replied and let Rory get off.

"And I thought I would be free of you forever when you were sent to military school." Rory shook her head.

But before Tristan could say something back Stephanie got impatient. "Just freaking kiss Logan already." Rory glared at her and stood next to a standing Logan.

Everyone stared at them as their faces inched closer eager to know if they would witness a passion and lust or unexciting action.

Once their lips touched, sparks that they had felt the first time they kissed flew again. The moment they kissed a sudden desire for each other overcame them and soon Rory's hands found their way to Logan's hair while Logan's hands reached for her waist. He asked for entrance and Rory happily granted it. The need for air caused them to break apart for a second but they soon found their way to each other again. They acted as if no one else was in the room with them and soon Logan had Rory up against the wall. The three minutes had passed by a long time ago; in fact it had been ten minutes already. Eleven minutes, twelve minutes, thirteen minutes, fourteen minutes, eighteen minutes.

"Eighteen minutes and counting." Finn announced loud enough for Rory and Logan to hear.

When Rory and Logan heard Finn say something about eighteen minutes they broke apart and saw the pleased faces watching them. After realizing that Finn probably meant that they were kissing for eighteen minutes, and that she was up against the wall just a few moments ago, Rory turned red and looked down at her feet. Logan stood there speechless and also avoided eye contact.

No one said anything for a few moments when Rory said, "I'm gonna go to sleep. You guys can sleep over there if you want to. I'll just check up on my mom first." They all nodded their heads and picked their respectable spots. Colin and Stephanie chose spaces nearest to each other, Finn stayed where he was, Logan picked the spot closest to the couch and Tristan chose the available space next to Logan. Rory threw them blankets and pillows then headed up to her mom's room.

She knocked but her mom didn't answer so she opened it and turned on the light. What she saw shocked her, she wasn't expecting it but it wasn't bad. There before her was her mom and dad sleeping with Lorelai's head on Chris' chest. The thought of her mom and dad having sex grossed Rory out but she was happy for the two of them. They finally found each other again and decided to act on it.

She walked downstairs and saw that everyone had fallen asleep except for Logan who was sitting on the couch. He smiled at her and said "hey."

"Hi." Rory replied as she turned back to go into her room and Logan followed her.

"Rory…"

"Logan, I like you." There she finally admitted it. "I have feelings for you and after that," she waved her hands around motioning towards the living room, "it just got stronger. I didn't even know that we knew each other when we were so young. I didn't remember anything from that picnic. Then yesterday morning in front of my dad, it was supposed to be a joke. I was going to bring you as my date today but Tristan showed up and you had Andrea. I didn't know if you liked me as more than a friend but then I saw the way you looked at Tristan when I was with him and I thought maybe you do like me. But I don't know. You do like me right?"

"Rory, yes I like you. Yea, I agree with you about that out there. God Rory, that was amazing out there. Best eighteen minutes of my life." He smirked his trademark smirk and Rory couldn't help but smile. "Andrea was just this girl who threw herself at me the first time she saw me. She wanted me for my money and the status. But you don't even like the money, you don't even seem to want your Black Card." Rory smiled and Logan continued, "Rory, you are beautiful, you are intelligent, you are incredibly interesting. The thought of you going out with other guys, particularly Tristan scares me. It's like I want you only for myself. There's something here between you and I and I just don't know what it is." Logan looked down, he usually wasn't like this. He was a Huntzberger and Huntbergers don't act weak but Rory Gilmore made him feel like he would melt with just one smile.

A moment of silence passed between the two and after contemplating the pros and the cons Logan raised his head and asked "Ace, will you be my girlfriend? It's something knew for me but I'm willing to risk it for you. I'll try my hardest not to hurt you, I'll -" but before he continued Rory's lips were already on his. "I'll take that as a yes." Logan said smirking then kissed Rory back.

Though he was hesitant Logan said, "I should get back. One of them's probably awake and wondering where I went."

"Right." Rory said pouting and Logan kissed her one more time before he went out the door back to the living room.

"Night Ace."

"Night." Rory turned back to her bed and found a packaged and a letter marked 'Lorelai III'. It was a small box that probably held jewelry, "huh." Rory said as she picked it up and opened it. It was a set of keys, she reached for the letter and read it.

_Dear Lorelai,_

_We noticed that your car was unsuitable for a Gilmore-Hayden and felt that you should receive a new one. That it why you have a set of keys with you. They go to a 2007 Cadillac Escalade ESV. It's the only one in the country and only ten have been made. It holds seven people, has a rearview camera, a sunroom, a DVD player/ radio, and a navigational system. It should arrive tomorrow morning by the time you wake up. We hope you like it, if not we can return it and get a new one._

_Yours truly,_

_Straub and Francine_

Rory reread the piece of paper to make sure she was reading right. Of course her car right now needs some work done but she doesn't need a new car. But returning it would be disrespectful. She shook her head, put the keys and letter aside and went to bed.

* * *

AN: What a sucky chapter right? It was kind of short. but i wanted to update for you guys. i need ideas on where i should gowith this. any ideas? well pleaseeeee review! you know how much i love reviews.


End file.
